Mind Over Melvin
Mind Over Melvin is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Roy hosts an unfair game show with questions nearly impossible to know. Meanwhile, Orson encounters an alien named Melvin, who gives him the ability to read minds. Plot Roy is hosting a game show called "You Can't Win", where he asks the contestants questions that are practically impossible to answer correctly. His current contestant is Wade who has a chance of winning a new car, a trip to Pureto Vallarta, a microwave oven, a fridge, and a case of car wax. He is then asked the following question. "In the year 999 AD, Eric the Red established the first viking colony in Greenland. What did he feed his kitty cat?" Wade buzzes in and guesses "mixed grill", which is a wrong answer. The correct answer was "chopped llama". He then leaves with a consolation prize: a rock. The next contestant is Lanolin. Her first question is as follows. "In the entire republic of Venezuela, there is only one dry cleaner run by a man named Al. What is his address?" Lanolin runs out of time and the answer is "1442 Playa del Sol". Lanolin complains about the question's difficulty, and Roy tells her it is an easy question on his show. Orson notices Wade with his rock, compelling him not to go on "You Can't Win", knowing how Roy made it so that no one could win. He instead reads a book about a man who could read minds. Wade gives him his rock. While Orson is reading, a UFO comes by and its pilot, Melvin, comes by looking for a rock to use as a paperweight. Orson gives him the one Wade gave him and Melvin in return gives him a crystal that allows him to read minds. Seeing if it is true, Orson tests it out by playing on Roy's game show. Lanolin is given her final question. "Abraham Lincoln was born in the year 1809. What color was his baby blanket?" Lanolin guesses it was blue; Roy tells her it was a green and orange plaid with a teal blue border. Lanolin loses and does not even get a consolation prize because Roy ran out of rocks. Orson is the final contestant for the night. His first question is as follows. "In the year 1762, Catherine the Great became Czarina of Russia. What did she have for Christmas dinner that year?" Before Roy finishes reading the question, Orson buzzes in and says "A cheese omelet". Roy is flabbergasted that Orson got it right while the audience is thrilled. Roy then tries to ask a harder question to which Orson answers with "2,219,790.71" before Roy can even ask it. "What is the exact square acreage of Yellowstone National Park?" Roy is stunned that Orson was right with that one, too. He tries to ask his hardest question to which Orson automatically answers, "Joe DiMaggio, 1947". Not even bothering to read the question, Roy reluctantly declares Orson a winner and admits defeat. Orson celebrates his victory, knowing the crystal worked. Everyone is impressed that Orson won, to which he says he will not keep the prizes; he only wanted to teach Roy a lesson about running a fixed game show. With the crystal's power, Orson read their thoughts and hears comments about his weight and his leadership and takes offense to them. When he reads Wade's thoughts, he realizes that Wade does not like the way he is acting, yet still considers him as a friend. Seeing how dangerous reading minds is and how wrong it is to listen to people's personal thoughts, he sets out to do something with the crystal. Meanwhile, Melvin is observing Orson's actions and his mother asks him if he gave away one of the crystals, to which Melvin answers that he did. They are not worried because he sees Orson toss it into the pond, having learned the dangers of its powers. He and his mother then marvel at the rock that will be used as a paperweight. Characters Major Characters *Orson *Roy *Lanolin *Wade *Bo *Melvin *Johnny (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Melvin's mother (voiced by Julie Payne) Minor Characters *Booker *Sheldon *Bo Sheep *Various animals Trivia Cultural References *The episode's title is a spoof of the phrase "mind over matter". *The announcer's name is Johnny, likely a reference to Johnny Olson. *As he leaves, Roy quips, "I'll bet this never happened to Pat Sajak". This alludes to Wheel of Fortune, which has been hosted by Sajak since 1981. Goofs *The announcer says Lanolin's last name is "Lamb", when it is actually "Sheep". Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres